<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gators by RoguePrincessDanie86</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895670">Gators</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86'>RoguePrincessDanie86</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FICTOBER 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fictober2020, fictober20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie is scared of gators</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FICTOBER 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gators</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am horrible at writing action scenes so please take this with a grain of salt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gators</p><p>Ellie Torres loved all animals. From the smallest mouse to the prehistoric dinosaurs. However, one she was scared of were gators. Growing up in Oklahoma, there were always warnings about swimming in lakes and rivers. When she was younger, she was swimming in a shallow river and felt something near her foot. Not to mention a gator attacked Nana Addie. So yes, the large scaly reptiles freaked Ellie out.<br/>
Ellie breathed in a calming breath. Her hazel eyes shifted around the swamp that She, Gibbs, Nick, and King Pride was speeding down a creepy swamp in the middle of the night to track down an bad guy. Ellie moved closer to Nick and slipped her hand into his. Nick clenched his jaw but squeezed her hand three times. </p><p>The eyes shine of gators around the speed boat set her heart racing. </p><p>Ellie glanced at Gibbs and King.  They both seemed tense. And Alert.<br/>
A crack rang through the swamp, and someone yelled flash grenade. Pepper spray smoked, filled the boat, and Ellie’s eyes filled with tears until someone put a foul-smelling rag over nose and mouth.  Ellie gasped as Darkness descended. </p><p>Ellie regained consciousness.</p><p>“Hello. Don’t worry. As long as your corporate, I won’t feed you to Maxine.”</p><p>  A man with a long bird and bottle glasses. He had a tooth missing. </p><p>“Who is Maxine?” Ellie asked. </p><p>“My gator.” The man said. And pointed to the cage, inside was a large gator.  Ellie bit her lip. </p><p>“And all we have to do is open this flood gate, and 30 feet of water and Gators come into the channel.” The crazy man claimed, and Ellie knew it would be a while before Nick, Gibbs, and King saved her. </p><p>Ellie curled herself into a ball and started to count the minutes until she was rescued. </p><p>106 minutes later,</p><p>Ellie tried to drown out the gator’s snarling and the crazy guy’s mumbling and focus on her numbers. </p><p>Another crash opened, and King shouted, “McGuffin, you down here? Bishop, you here.”</p><p>The crazy man pulled the lever, which allowed water and gators into the basement of the house. Ellie was cuffed to a pipe And ran up the stairs leaving Ellie as the waters rushed in.</p><p>“Ellie?” Nick’s voice rang from the top of the house. </p><p>“Nick!!” Ellie screamed in desperation. Maxine got out of her cage and started toward Ellie. </p><p>“Nick, I’m handcuffed, and there are water and a gator,” Ellie called. She knocked her wrist against the pipe, and it echoed. </p><p>Nick appeared at the top of the stairs. Maxine was staring at her. He raised his weapon and fired off a few rounds. Maxine backed off. Maxine went through the hole where the water was rushing in. The next thing Ellie knew was Nick wading through the hip-deep water. He leaned over and quickly uncuffed her. </p><p>He then grabbed her hand and led her out of the house. When Ellie was outside, Nick pulled her into a safe hug. </p><p>In the distance, McGuffin lamented the fact the Maxine was released. </p><p>“I’m not doing that again,” Ellie whispered as she burried her self into Nick’s arms. </p><p>“I would never ask that of you,” Nick responded, finally finding his voice, and finally feeling like he could breathe. Ellie, being eaten by a gator, would haunt his dreams.</p><p>Ellie shivered, and Nick held fast. He then kissed her forehead and then moved to the jeep to take her to the hospital in the back of the car’s seat. Ellie nestled near Nick and fell asleep. Happy to be safe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>